solid_and_shade_modfandomcom-20200214-history
AntiHero
The AntiHero Challange is a challange set out by the Gods of Solid and Shade to progress to Level 30 without pledging yourself to the Bloodfountain. Upon reaching level thirty if you have not pledged yourself to the fountain Zeus will appear before you and grant you god quality gear and a bonus to all stats. Not pledging your self to the fountain means you.... * Can't use The Necronomicon or any of its recipes. * Can't recruit Rasputin. * Can't progress to High Priest in Necromancy, and therefore can't become a Lich, Vampire or Werewolf. * Can't receive the Skeleton Key to return to Old Zendar whenever you please. * Can't recruit Poe, and therefore can't use his "Rewrite my part in the story" ability to rearrange your stats. * Can't recruit Lamia or Crossbones, and therefore can't receive Zeus' Sorrow, Poseidon's Trident, (unless you choose "Fanaticism" in character creation), or the Hunter's Night set, and can't recruit The Undying Sword of Vlad Dracula. * Can't create Pandora's Box, and therefore can't receive Bone Lyre of Persephone, if you are a Troubadour. * Can't dismember Human Corpses, and therefore can't complete the Happy Boar quest, if you are a Mummer. * Can't create and trade all 13 necromantic artifacts to receive Hematite, The Sword of Hades, and so can't receive Bloodstone, The Robe of Hades by defeating Hades and his army. * Can't therefore show a weapon of the gods to Charon to receive Cerberus, (unless you choose "Fanaticism" in character creation). * Can't create Bloodwine, and therefore can't recruit Fortunato or finish his quests. * Can't therefore receive the +2 bonus to all attributes or The Pendulum, from the treasure hunt for The Cask of Amontillado, The Telltale Heart, The Purloined Letter, and The Gold Bug. However, you ... * Can still become a Ghost and receive the +1 bonus to all attributes from it, and the Horseman's Despair is the second-fastest mount. * Can still receive The Infinity Stone. * Can still use the Acolytes you can hire at taverns. * Can still use necromantic weapons, armor and mounts you find in combat. * Can still finish the Great Artificer storyline for the Wolfsbane Pack and Elixir Adamas rewards, and possibly the Sapper Charges, but not the Undying Sword of Vlad Dracula or Hunter's Night rewards, or the Relicmaster reward, (unless you choose "undeath" in charecter creation). * Can still dig enough graves to receive the Plague of the Red Death set. Then finally at level thirty you... * Receive the Helm of Prometheus, which grants a +1 to Wound Treatment skill while worn. * Receive the Fire of the Gods, which grants a +1 to Surgery skill while worn. * Receive Skyclad, which which is godlike armor. * Receive a +3 bonus to all attributes. Also it should be noted that as soon as you become an Antihero you can go straight to the Bloodfountain and pledge yourself to its service with no consequences what so ever.